Friends who care
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Blaine, Jeff and Nick comfort Sam after having a nightmare about his mother's death.
1. The nightmare

Friends who care

Chapter 1: The nightmare

**A/N: This is a story about Sam being a student at Dalton, not Mckinley!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Sam and Blaine had been friends since practically forever, they first met in Kindergarten and had been best friends ever since but that all changed when Sam's mom died from the horrors of Cancer and the two hadn't really spoken much but they soon became best friends again within a few months.

The other members of the Warblers had noticed that Sam was a bit 'Off' and most of them knew about his disturbing experience in the past.

That night, Sam, Blaine, Jeff and Nick were all in their room, sound asleep, it lasted for a while until the boys were jolted awake by a soft noise coming from Sam's corner of the room, it couldn't be what they were thinking, surely not... Crying?

Blaine switched on his lamp and made his way over to his best friend's bed, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, shaking it slightly, only to have his hand harshly pushed away.

"Sam, please wake up" said Blaine as he shook Sam's shoulder harder this time to see Sam's emerald green eyes snap open and Blaine gasped at what he saw.

Sam's eyes were glistening with tears, Blaine's gasp caused the other boys in the room to get out of bed and walk sleepily over to them just as Blaine helped Sam to sit up properly and embraced him into a hug and allowed his best friend to sob quietly on his shoulder.

"Blaine, what's going on?" asked Jeff as he sat down next to Blaine on the edge of the bed and looked at Sam with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm not completely sure" said Blaine as he rubbed Sam's back soothingly.

''Shh... It's... It's alright... It was all just a dream... You're safe now from whatever you dreamt of...'' Jeff murmured softly when he caught sight of the tears running down Sam's cheeks.

Sam just ignored Jeff and continued to cry on Blaine's shoulder, this made both boys even more worried about him, if that was even possible at this point!

Nick walked over and stood next to Jeff, worried about their best friend.

''Can you tell us what happened? I mean, because I know that if you tell someone about bad dreams, it usually makes you feel better... I promise we won't laugh or anything...'' said Nick as Sam sniffled softly and pulled out of Blaine's embrace and settled against the wall.

"It's just... I was just having a dream about my mom..." Sam barely got the last word out before he broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks, Jeff quickly got up and sat down beside Sam, throwing his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Oh Sam..." said Jeff as gently as he could, he couldn't imagine how Sam must've felt, none of them could.

"What happened in your dream, Sam?" asked Blaine as Sam took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

''My dream... Wasn't really bad at first, I guess... It was just memories... B-but then it went to when she died in the hospital, she looked so weak and torn... I-I saw her die, her heart monitor going in a straight, ear ringing t-tone...'' He was beginning to cry again, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks, ''I just couldn't take s-seeing her like t-that again. I just... I-I miss her so much!" Sam started crying again, tears falling freely down his flushed cheeks.

''Hey, hey...'' said Blaine as he reached out and pulled Sam into another tight embrace and whispered into Sam's ear as he wept. "It's going to be okay"

"Everything's gonna be okay, Sam" said Nick as he wiped Sam's tears away gently with his thumb.

Ten minutes later, Sam fell asleep in Blaine's arms and when the boys were sure that he'd be okay, they laid him back down on the bed and headed back to their own beds and went back to sleep almost immediately.

They'd check on Sam in the morning.


	2. The next morning

Friends who care

Chapter 2: The next morning

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

The next morning, Blaine, Jeff and Nick woke up to find that Sam wasn't in his bed or anywhere in the dorm room they shared, Blaine started to panic, what if Sam ran off? His mind was put to rest when the smell of pancakes came wafting up the stairs from the dorm kitchen.

The boys made their way slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, Sam was, in fact, standing by the stove with a plate that had a MASSIVE pile of pancakes on the counter next to him, he seemed fine now but his eyes were still red from crying the night before.

"Hey guys" said Sam as he flipped another pancake and looked over his shoulder to smile at his roommates. "I made pancakes if you want some"

"Thanks Sam" Jeff and Nick chorused in unision as they grabbed a plate each and loaded them with pancakes.

"Someone seems happy this morning" said Blaine as he got the orange juice out of the fridge and he and Sam sat down at the table, getting a few pancakes for themselves.

"Yeah, I just need to get rid of the raccoon eyes!" said Sam as Jeff burst into laughter.

"You better do that before class" said Jeff as he tried to bring his laughter to a halt.

Breakfast went by in a lot of chatter and laughter from all four boys, before they headed off for the first class of the day, English (Eww!) Sam went to the bathroom and came back looking as if last night's events never happened.

But that afternoon, during free period, Sam was passing the drama club, they were rehearsing for Dalton Academy's all boys version of 'Wicked' from Broadway, two boys were singing 'For Good' as a duet, Micheal was doing Elphaba's part and Reed was doing Glinda's part.

(Elphaba):  
I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you...  
(Glinda):  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good  
(Elphaba):  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made from what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...  
Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
(Glinda):  
Because I knew you  
(Both):  
I have been changed for good  
(Elphaba):  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for  
(Glinda):  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
(Both):  
And none of it seems to matter anymore  
(Glinda):  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
(Elphaba):  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood  
(Both):  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better  
(Glinda):  
And because I knew you...  
(Elphaba):  
Because I knew you...  
(Both):  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...

Sam felt the tears welling up in his eyes, this song reminded him so much of his mom... He turned and ran, he ran as far away as he could get from the drama room, ran outside and made the long walk to the flower shop and brought a bouquet of white lilies for his mom and then Sam made his way to the cemetery. Meanwhile, the other members of the Warblers were waiting patiently for Sam to show up to rehearsal, Wes sent Blaine, Jeff and Nick out to look for Sam and find out where the hell he was. They had searched campus for hours, they thought that he'd be in the gym but Sam was nowhere to be seen. Next, they went to the local coffee shop where everyone in Dalton hung out, Blaine walked up to the counter and asked Anna, the hot waitress who worked there, if she'd seen Sam.

"Excuse me, Anna, have you seen Sam? He's six foot tall, has blonde hair and green eyes and he's wearing a Dalton Academy uniform" Blaine pointed to his uniform to gesture what he was talking about, Anna just shook her head and smiled sweetly at the boys.

"No, I haven't seen him since last Saturday, sorry boys" said Anna as she smiled at the boys and continued doing her job.

"Where else do you think Sam might be?" asked Nick, all three boys thought for a minute before it hit Blaine.

"I know! Follow me!" said Blaine as Nick and Jeff hurried out of the coffee shop after him, wondering where he was leading them to. Ten minutes later, Sam wasn't at the park like Blaine thought he'd be, all three boys were making their way back to Dalton when they passed the cemetery, Blaine stopped when he saw a very familiar boy who looked exactly like Sam standing by a grave, he watched for a few minutes, Sam set the flowers in front of the grave before kneeling down and silently read the inscription.

**Here lies the body of Mary Rose Evans **

**16th Febuary 1974-12th October 2007 **

**Beloved daughter, wife, sister and mother. **

**You will always be in our hearts.**

Sam let out a shaky breath as he let the tears fall from his eyes, Blaine, Jeff and Nick walked into the cemetery and Blaine placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to get Sam to notice him and it worked. Sam stood up quickly and Blaine embraced him into a tight hug before all four of them headed back to Dalton to talk in their room. Once the boys got back to their room, Blaine, Nick and Jeff sat down on Blaine's bed, opposite to where Sam was sitting on his bed, Jeff was the first to speak.

"What's wrong, Sam?" asked Jeff as his eyes darted to Nick, who started to talk next.

"Yeah Sam, you were fine this morning but this afternoon, we've noticed that your mood has changed automatically" said Nick as he took Sam's hand and squeezed it gently. Sam took a deep breath and started to explain about how he passed the drama club and how Micheal and Reed were singing 'For Good' from Wicked, his mom's favorite musical and by the end of his story, tears were spilling out of his eyes and Blaine moved to sit down next to him, throwing his arms around Sam's shoulders in the progress.


	3. Midnight comfort

Friends who care

Chapter 3: Midnight comfort

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Sam couldn't sleep, he was too busy thinking about what Dan, one of the other boys in Windsor, had said to him earlier that day.

"This is normally the part where I'd tell you to run and tell your mommy but you don't have one, do you? She died, she died to get away from her pathetic, Dyslexic son!" Dan had told him before Math class had even started.

Unfortunately for Dan, Mrs Wilson, the Math teacher, had heard him and sent him straight to the Dean's office and he was not happy with Dan's behaviour, Dan was expelled right on the spot.

Sam let out a quiet whimper and Jeff had heard him, considering that their beds were close together.

Jeff pushed the covers off of his body and went to Sam's bed and sat down, he pushed Sam's blonde hair out of his eyes before helping Sam to sit up so he could breathe better.

"Hey... Shh, it's okay" said Jeff once he saw the tears in Sam's eyes and embraced Sam in a hug.

"Dan was right, I am pathetic" Sam sobbed into Jeff's shoulder, this comment made Jeff's heart ache for his best friend, Dan had no right at all to say that about Sam or even insult Sam's deceased mother right in front of Mrs Wilson.

"Sam, you're not pathetic, Dan was wrong, you're special and your mom would be so proud of you if she could see the mature son she raised" said Jeff as he rocked back and forth on the bed slightly, trying to make Sam feel a bit better.

"You really think so?" asked Sam as he sniffled softly.

"Absoloutely and you know what else? I bet that she's smiling as she watches over you from Heaven" said Jeff as he wipes Sam's tears away with his thumb.

After ten minutes, Sam stopped crying and he and Jeff got back into bed and went back to sleep.

"Thanks Jeff" said Sam as Jeff smiled.

"No problem, Sam" said Jeff before falling back into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
